


Erin Gilbert can draw

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, I'm very sleep deprived, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Erin." Holtzmann's voice echoed from the living room. <br/> "Would you mind drawing me like one of your French girls?" The tone of her voice teasing as always. Erin giggled from the other room, stopping abdructly as she saw Jillian laying on her couch, completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin Gilbert can draw

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is porn. With some plot.

 It was a cold evening. Erin and Holtz had both been working late.  
 It only made sense for Erin to ask Jillian to spend the night at her place. It was freezing and Erin's place was closer to the HQ. It only made sense for her to ask her over. Nothing sexual. Or at least that's what Erin kept telling herself.  
 Erin fumbled with the keys for a while, trying to get her freezing hands to work. She was slightly embarrased for not being able to open the lock right away.  
 Holtzmann didn't mind. She was actually grateful Erin had called her over. Sure the walk to her place would've been cold but mostly because lately her own apartment had felt rather lonely.   
 Finally, Erin got the door open and the two women stepped inside.   
 Erin mumbled something about making some tea to warm them up and walked over to the kitchen.  
 Jillian, curious as she was, wondered around her apartment, into a room that appeared to be an office. She was surprised to find drawings on the table instead of mathematic equations.   
 Once again, Jillian was impressed by the other woman. There was a picture drawn perfectly after the picture taken of the Ghostbusters the day they saved the city.   
 There was a doodle of a cupcake with a mustasche and a monocle titled "Sir. Cupcake" which made the blonde let out a silent laugh.   
 A picture, capturing a girl gazing to the ocean, hair flowing, drawn in what seemed to be anime style. Holtz made a mental note to add that to the list of "Unexpected things about Erin Gilbert."  
 Under that she recognized her own face, drawn in perfect detail. And under that another picture of herself, this time dancing. She wondered if that's what Gilbert was scribbling when she sat in her lab for unknown reasons.  
 Under that however, Jillian spotted something quite a bit different. It was an image of herself and Erin kissing, in a very passionate manner. Her eyebrows flew to the roof and her eyes widened.   
   
"Didn't know you could draw, Gilbert." She called out to the kitchen.  
 Erin felt her face turn red. She hoped with all her being Holtzmann hadn't found her secret stash of pictures she'd managed to draw in her lab without her noticing.   
 She calls her over to the living room, hoping to prevent the blonde finding the drawings.  
   
 Holtzmann complies, walking to the living room.   
 "You can put the tv on if you want to." Erin says from the kitchen. When she doesn't hear the tv coming alive a few moments later she deducts Holtz isn't in the mood for tv.   
 Just as Erin finishes the tea she hears Jillian's voice from the living room:  
 "Would you mind drawing me like one of yor French girls?" Her voice is teasing, as always and Erin giggles from the other room, stopping abruptly as she saw Jillian Holtzmann laying on her couch, stark naked. The glint in Holtzmann's eyes is more than just teasing and amused this time... Erin could swear her gaze almost looks hungry.  
 She tightens her grip of the cups of tea, trying hard not to drop them. She can't help but let her eyes linger at Holtzmann's beautiful curves.    
  
 She clears her head and says "Holtz I know you're one for pranks but this is one step too far."  
 Jillian makes a face at her, getting off the couch and walking over to Erin, hips swaying. She puts her finger to Erin's lips and whispers gently   
 "I'm not pranking you Gilbert. I saw the drawings."  
 Erin's face turns bright red as Jillian makes eye contact and then stares at her lips, that hungry glint still in her eyes.  
 Of course, it was obvious that Erin had fallen madly in love with the mad scientist. And the way Jillian looked at her made her believe the feeling was mutual. She put down the tea mugs.   
   
 Holtz, still completely naked, stood in front of her and wrapped her arms around Erin's neck.  
 "So how about that drawing? I can make up for it." She said with a flirtatious wink.   
 Erin was trying to speak which appeared to be a difficult task. She couldn't help but look at the woman standing in front of her, so beautiful and so fucking sexy. Erin had never wanted anyone more in her life.   
 As she got over her initial shock her lips collided with Jillian's. Holtz tasted sweeter than Erin expected. The kiss was gentle at first, getting more passionate with every movement.   
 She put her hands on her bare waist and pulled her closer to her. All she wanted right now was Holtz.   
 The blonde grinned between the kisses.   
 "I guess drawing's for later." She mumbled into Erin's lips as she began unbuttoning her shirt.   
 The mad scientist smirked when Erin moaned when she cupped her breast with one of her hands. The other was trying to pull down the pencil skirt and succeeding.   
 Erin, hands still on Holzmann's waist, turned them around and pushed Holtz against a wall. She began trail kisses along Jillian's jaw line... then her neck... her chest, nibbling on the nipple, making Jillian moan out of pure pleasure.   
 She was quite sure this was just a dream and she started kissing the insides of the other woman's thighs, teasing her.   
 "Please..." Holtzmann moaned, begging for Erin to stop teasing her and to give her some relief. Erin wasn't going to be that generous. She pushed the blonde to the couch, straddling her. Slowly, she took off her shirt and then her bra. She pulled down her panties as slowly as possible and finally got back to kissing the insides of Jillian's thighs.  
 "Erin please..." the blonde moaned only to let out  a loud sigh of pleasure as Erin sucked on her clit.   
 Erin stuck one finger inside of her.  
 "More..." Jillian said in a throaty voice.    
 Erin grinned, between her legs and slid in another finger. The engineer's head fell back in pleasure as Erin thrust into her while flicking her tongue over her clit, stimulating a bundle of nerves she'd just set on fire.   
 Erin felt Holtz tighten around her fingers again and again, helplessly riding the high of pleasure as she came.   
 As Erin came up to kiss her again she moaned to her ear "That was amazing, Gilbert..."  
 The brunette grinned, a devious smile on her face.   
 "You thought I was done already?" She purred as she spread her fingers wide inside Holtzmann, making her moan loudly enough, Erin was sure her neightbours could hear her. She didn't mind.   
 Jillian came again, this time even louder. She smiled at Erin. She still had the hungry glint in her eyes.   
 Erin watched her as she grinned widely and said "Your turn, Gilbert."  
 If the neighbours hadn't heard them before, they definitely did now.   
 The two fell asleep like that, on the couch, laying on top of each other.  
  
  
  
 Erin was the first to wake up. When she realized a naked Holtzmann was lying on top of her she slightly paniced but also grinned.  
 Holtzmann, eyes still closed mumbled "Mornin'". Erin could feel her lips curve into a smile on her neck.   
 She kissed her, gently this time. "Last night was amazing... holy shit what time is it?!" She suddenly realized they were probably late to work.   
 Jillian glanced at the clock. "12.34pm" she said. "We're late. To work."   
 They were both thinking the same thing. In unison, they got up and got dressed as fast as possible only to literally run to the HQ.   
  
 As the two walked in, Abby and Patty exhanged a knowing look. As they both stared at their coworkers Holtzmann, not realizing what was wrong voiced a small "What is it?"   
 Abby turned to Patty, and getting a small nod she said "Holtz, you're kind of wearing Erin's shirt. And Erin's wearing yours. You're both late and I don't know what happened to your hair and honestly I don't think I want to know." She and Patty burst out laughing and Erin and Jillian looked each other up and down, realizing Abby was indeed, correct. Erin blushes and Holtz starts walking upstrairs, to the floor she claimed as entirely hers.   
She looked back for a second  
"You still owe me a drawing, Gilbert."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave kudos, comments and prompts, they really do make my day and feel free to over-analyse, I'll love you for it.


End file.
